Dangerous goods can include solids, liquids, and/or gases that can be harmful to humans, animals, property, and/or the environment. In some examples, a good by itself might not be dangerous, but when mixed with, or in close proximity to another good, the combination of the goods is dangerous (e.g., two chemicals that are relatively safe individually (chlorine, ammonia), but can be dangerous when combined (chloramine gas)). Such goods can be referred to as constituent goods (e.g., potentially dangerous). Handling of dangerous goods effects all levels of a supply chain, and should meet the requirements of any applicable regulations, or safety rules to prevent harm.
Multiple parties can be stakeholders in the handling of dangerous goods. For example, a manufacturer, a warehouse, a transporter, and/or a logistics service may each handle dangerous goods. As another example, one or more governmental agencies may be interested in protecting lifer, property, and/or the environment, and promulgate rules and regulations for handling, storage, and/or transport of dangerous goods. As another example, emergency services providers (e.g., police, fire, hospital, hazmat) may be required to respond to incidents involving dangerous goods.